


All The Cruel Tricks Of The Light

by monkiainen



Category: CSI:NY
Genre: Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gaelic Language, Italian-American Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny compares his family to Don's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Cruel Tricks Of The Light

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak Irish Gaelic or Italian - all the translations can be blamed by Google. For the challenge _family_ in [](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/profile)[fan_flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/), also fills the _Your Choice_ slot in my [](http://10iloveyou.livejournal.com/profile)[10iloveyou](http://10iloveyou.livejournal.com/) Bingo Card.

**Title:** All The Cruel Tricks Of The Light  
 **Fandom:** CSI:NY  
 **Pairing:** Danny/Don  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Author notes:** I don't speak Irish Gaelic or Italian - all the translations can be blamed by Google. For the challenge _family_ in [](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/profile)[**fan_flashworks**](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/) , also fills the _Your Choice_ slot in my [](http://10iloveyou.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://10iloveyou.livejournal.com/)**10iloveyou** Bingo Card.  
 **Summary:** Danny compares his family to Don's.

* * *

Families are important. Families are loving. Some families are indifferent.

Don’s family is loud and obnoxious and loving. The Flack family dinner is filled with harmless jabs and meaningless arguments, where the volume of your voice is more important than what is being actually said. English is mixed with _Gaeilge_ , and everyone speaks both languages fluently. Apart from Danny, that is, but it’s all so new to him.

In the midst of it all is Don Flack Sr., sitting at the end of the large oak table. Danny does not remember his father being **there** so strongly than his father-in-law is. Louie took up most of the attention, and Danny was left on his own.

Sure, Danny’s family was loud as well, but in a different way. Their family dinners, in rare occasions when there were any, usually turned up into heated arguments in Italian when two different sides of the family tried to prove the other wrong. It’s hard, when your family is made up from cops and robbers respectively.

Danny feels more than sees Don sitting down next to him. Don takes him by the hand, and whispers in his ear: “A chuisle mo chroí. Tá mé i ngrá leat.”

Danny smiles, and whispers back: “Sei tutto per me. Ti voglio molto bene.”

They kiss and Danny has never felt so loved in his family, surrounded by Don’s family. They are his family, too.


End file.
